Places in Life
by Tovare
Summary: AU. Ludwig finally goes to meet the wealthy family who sponsored him and his education when he was a child, but while walking around the building, he stumbles across a young Russian man who works for his sponsor as a part of the cleaning crew.
1. Prologue: Sponsors

**Title: Places in Life**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pairings: Ivan/Ludwig... RUSGER!**

**Summary: AU. Ludwig finally goes to meet the wealthy family who sponsored him and his education when he was a child, but while walking around the building, he stumbles across a young Russian man who works for his sponsor as a part of the cleaning crew.**

**A/N **: Yes, this IS a new story... I'm such a loser xD Anyways, please read and tell me whatcha think about this little prologue!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Sponsors<strong>

There is difference between adoptive parents and sponsors.

An adoptive parent was expected to care for her adopted child without help from the government or sponsors. An adoptive family was usually middleclass. Adoptive parents were like birth parents. They would often allow the child to see or talk with their birth parents after the adoption or they would be allowed to make some sort of contact. One of the best things about adoptive parents was that they commonly allowed their child to be whoever they wanted.

They gave their children freedom.

The sponsors, who were much more controlling, were still considered good and generous people. Even though some are known to only choose their sponsor children based on their physical appearances and intelligence to simply marry one of their birth children.

From birth, the sponsor would look into a local newborn, ranging from four to five newborns at a time. The sponsor would then judge the children until they all turned seven. At the age of seven, the sponsor would decide which of the five was worthy of sponsoring. If chosen, the child's last name would be changed to that of the sponsor's last name. The child would spend, from the age of seven to ten, as his final years with his birth parents. Everything that the child needs or wants in those three years will be paid for by his sponsor. At the age of the ten, he would be sent to a boarding school.

He would then spend six years in that school learning whatever subject his sponsor had decided to place him in. There are many types of schools, ranging from Law schools to Sports schools all the way down the list to Fine Arts school and Business schools. After his six years were up, at the age of sixteen, the child would be sent to spend one year at his sponsor family's house.

He would spend a year with his new sponsor family to grow some family ties and to actually meet them. He would continue to study but by himself. He would meet with his new brothers and sisters, if the sponsor had any children, and would be cared for by his new family.

At the age of seventeen, he would be sent back for the remainder of his schooling, which would last until he was twenty-one years old. At that age, he would spend another year with his sponsor family. In this year his sponsor parents would decide who he would marry. In many cases, the parents found someone of equal status and their sponsor child would eventually fall in love.

Or, in other cases, the two would die hating each other.

After the marriage at age twenty-two, the two would be given a house and job. They were expected to act as a normal family and to pay occasional visits to their sponsor families. All sponsor children were expected to have at least one child so their family's name could continue.

Of course, any rules broken during or after the schooling would result in warnings; however, in some rare cases, the child could be cut out of the inheritance and thrown out of the sponsor relationship. All education received in their schooling paid for by the sponsor would then be terminated. The child would be sent back to their birth family and branded as a failure.

Most children were successful in this life plan...

And this was Ludwig's life plan on a piece of paper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : It gets more exciting than that... Sorry 'bout throwing another story at you~

Anyways, _bitte,_ drop me a review?


	2. Chapter 1: Out of the School

**Warning**: Gilbert's potty mouth!

**A/N**: I'm doing homework with at my editors house and its like 9pm here lol! She just edited this so yay~

Hope you enoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Out of the School<strong>

His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. He is a tall, weight-lifting, sixteen year old blond, blue eyed sponsored teenager. He has pale skin and a serious yet calm air around him. His future plan is to be a soldier. His sponsor family and school have already declared he would be a very successful high ranking officer. He is considered a promising student.

He would also meet his parents for the first time in a few hours. They were the people who made it possible for him to have such a bright future.

Ludwig was sitting anxiously in his seat during the plane ride back to his home state from his boarding school in Berlin. He had been sent to the best military training school in the world. So far, he was one of the most successful students there. Yet whenever a teacher said his last name they always frowned and muttered something about a Gilbert. Not that Ludwig had ever heard about anyone named Gilbert.

Ludwig tugged on his tie in the suit he was wearing. He frowned to himself, hating that everyone was staring at him. He finally made eye contact with a young woman who seemed to be working on the plane. She smiled brightly at him.

He wondered if she knew he was a student and that he was a sponsor child on his first trip to see his new family. Ludwig suddenly felt old as he thought about it. From the time he turned ten, he had been completely defiant against the school system. He had fought against everything and everyone in the school. He had fought with teachers and students alike.

Now, six years later, the system had forced him into complete and utter obedience to the state and his new duty which would be to the military. He barely spoke a word against them now; it was actually rare to see him disobeying the laws now. He now did everything by the book. He truly thought the world would be better if everyone played by the rules. Ludwig was considered a model student and everyone called him perfect.

Ludwig thought back to how they made him submit to their rules when he felt a smile break across their face. He suddenly thought, he was perfectly fine now, why would he ever need to think about why he was like this now, or what they did to make him like this?

"_Hallo_," She said softly, Ludwig noticed she seemed to be having a hard time. "_Willst_ _du_-"

"Excuse me, Miss," Ludwig said gently though he knew he had an accent now. "I can speak English,"

"Thank goodness!" She suddenly smiled brightly. "I was hoping you would. But because you were coming back from Berlin, I just thought you…"

"It's perfectly understandable," Ludwig spoke calmly. "Please do not fret over it…" The blond pauses before smiling warmly at her. "As you were saying, Miss?"

"Oh- yes, I was going to ask if you'd like any wine,"

"Ack, but Miss, I'm afraid I'm underage."

She looked surprised before a slightly sly smile crossed her face. "For how much longer will you be underage?"

"Five more years," Ludwig answered then letting a smile grace his lips though he did not want to seem rude about it. "I will be spending the rest of the year in America with my sponsor parents until I come back to Berlin to finish my schooling,"

Her eyes widened and her face flushed. "You just seemed so… I-I thought you were older because of how mature you are… you seemed…"

"It's alright Miss. It was a simple miscalculation in age," He said softly.

"I do apologize," She said kindly. She than left but within moments, teenage girls and younger women were beginning to surround him. Ludwig did not have a moment of peace while on the plane. He had to listen quietly to their introductions.

Finally, Ludwig was able to get off the plane. He smoothed his hair back before getting a taxi. He then went into a tall building; it was one of the largest in town. He visibly relaxed, trying not to let himself look too shocked. He didn't want his sponsor to think he was being discourteous. He opened the door and glanced around the room instead. The first floor was quiet and there was a sitting room with chairs to one side and a small secretary desk on the other. He glanced towards there and saw a young Asian man sitting there with a book in his hands.

"Excuse me," Ludwig spoke softly, walking towards him. He stood there and tapped the bell when he realized the Asian had headphones on. He took notice that the book was manga. "Excuse me sir-"

"Ah," The Japanese man looked up and took out one of his headphones, setting down his book. "Hello, excuse me sir, but today we are closed… I'm waiting for someone to come over right now… Not allowed to let anyone in here, it's a special party…"  
>"Let me introduce myself, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. I was told to come here by my-"<p>

"Sir!" The Japanese man squeaked, suddenly looked startled as he pulled the other earphone out. "Please excuse me, I did not realize you were the boss's son- I'm sorry, please forgive me! I was not left a picture, just a name, and I didn't realize that his son would be so… so mature looking, Gilbert is so childish I thought-"

"It's quite alright," Ludwig spoke softly. "I didn't mean to confuse you. It was rude that I didn't introduce myself first, I should have done that."

"A-ah, please forgive me again, I forgot to introduce myself as well!" The man jumped up from his seat and quickly stood in front of the blond, bowing his head formally. "My name is Honda Kiku, I prefer Kiku to Honda, so if you would be so kind as to call me that…"

"Of course, you may call me Ludwig," Ludwig said. "I'm pleased to meet you Kiku," He reached his hand out, to shake hands. Kiku looked at him funny before chuckling.

"Of course, this is an American thing," He reached out, shaking his hand. "I'm an exchange student from Japan. I was sent here for college by my parents. Of course, I had to get a part time job to be able to survive this long here in America. Everything is so expensive…"

"Hm," Ludwig nodded, "If I may so bold as to ask what your age is?"

"I am twenty-three now." Kiku said calmly. "And I am going to assume you are only sixteen because this is your first visit to your sponsor family?"

"Yes," Ludwig nodded. "I'm going to go back to Berlin in a year."

"Let me show you to the dining room where you are to meet your family," Kiku said quickly. "Follow me, it will only take a moment. "Ah, by the way, they aren't here yet so you can wait in there."

"Of course,"

"It is simply behind this door," Kiku smiled, opening it. It was then a tall, pale man came into view. He was absent mindedly wiping down the window. "Ah- Damn it, Braginski!" Kiku snapped quickly; face reddening a little before glancing back at Ludwig with an apologetic smile.

"Da, Comrade Kiku, what is it?" The Russian man turned around to realize a childish face with a bright smile despite the tension in the room. His violet eyes were bright in the sunshine, and Ludwig tried not to look awed at the beauty of them. "Am I late again?"

"Completely, you fool." Kiku mumbles darkly. "Now hurry up and get out of here!"

"But Comrade Toris was sick and asked me to do his job, so that he wouldn't lose it!" The Russian protested, but a slightly taunting smile formed on his lips. "Are they here now?"

"J-just the son," Kiku said. "Well, I'll leave you to keep him company while you finish up. I expect you to be leaving in a few minutes, the boss's family is sure to be here soon! And Gilbert will be extremely upset if he sees you again!" Kiku quickly rushed back down the stairs to get back to his desk, leaving Ludwig there with the tall Russian man who seemed to glare at the door the Japanese man had left through. He turned to look at the smaller, blond German man.

"Привет~" The Russian said cheerfully another smile gracing his lips. "Privet Comrade! My name is Ivan Braginski, I work for your new father, da?"

"A-ack, it is a pleasure to meet you," Ludwig shook hands with the man. "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, I just got back from Germany, and I'm here to meet the family that sponsored me-"

"Of course," Ivan said sweetly, glancing at the door before frowning. "I think someone's here. I should get going before your dear brother sees me, he'll throw a fit." Ludwig noticed the smile had faltered at dear brother. Ludwig nodded though and gave the other man a wave goodbye. "Goodbye, Comrade Ludwig!"

There was pause before Ludwig felt someone grab his hands. Shocked blue eyes looked up to meet kind violet eyes. "I-Ivan, what is it?"

"Let's meet here again tomorrow if you can… da? I'd like to get to know you a bit more!" Ivan said sweetly before leaning down to give the German teenager a small peck on the cheek before hurrying out.

It was then that Ludwig realized the man was dragged a water faucet pipe behind him.

Ludwig's face heated up as he realized that was the first time he had ever gotten a kiss. He rubbed his temples before trying to remember if it was in Russian culture to kiss a person as a goodbye. Just when he was starting to get into deep thought, he heard a shout of annoyance and a hiss before a low chuckle.

A very angry looking man came into the room. He looked about the same age as the Russian man, but this man had dark red eyes and a silver blond hair with extremely pale skin.

"Stupid Russian whore, next time I see that son of a bitch, I'll kick his ass-" The man growled lowly, glaring out the door as he marched in, barely noticing the surprised blond man in the room already. He bumped right into Ludwig who winced slightly.

"Um, excuse me sir-"

"Sir?" the red eyed man laughed before grinning at Ludwig, his cocky, trademark grin. He suddenly seemed to forget all about the Russian man. "My name is Gilbert, so since you're in here, I'm going to assume you're my little Luddie!"

"L-little Luddie…?" Ludwig tried not to grimace.

"Hell yeah!" Gilbert said cheerfully, grinning brightly at Ludwig who couldn't help but smile back. He remembered the name Gilbert suddenly. Was this the man who made everyone flinch at their shared last name? "The awesome me decided to nickname you Luddie, isn't it an awesome nickname, Luddie?" Ludwig felt his smile twitch before he looked away.

"Of course, thank you," Ludwig said.

"Good! Time to meet _gut_ _alten_ _Vati_ (Good old dad)!" Gilbert said, sticking his tongue out at Ludwig before reaching for his arm, grabbing it and starting to pull him towards the door. "By the way, Kiku told me he led you into the wrong room, wonder why, he should have known it was a story above this one! Besides, this room sucks; the crazy Russian was working in here!"

"He doesn't seem crazy…" Ludwig mumbled softly.

"You don't know the half of the psychopath!" Gilbert protested as he turned to pout at Ludwig before letting another grin grace his lips. "Now be quiet and let big brother take you to go see _Vater_ (father)!"

"Alright," Ludwig nods as he lets Gilbert lead the way.

The blond hoped his future wouldn't cloud over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Please review~?


	3. Chapter 2: The New Home

**A/N: **I'm real sorry about NEVER updating this! I lost hope for a few... months there! I couldn't think of anything and I was freaking out because this had been in my docs for like EVER! And I somehow typed this up quick and I'm starting on the next one! I'M ON A ROLL! *falls off ball D:*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The New Home<strong>

"Okay, first rule, call him _Vater_. He's been stressing the last few days about you calling him Mr. Beilschmidt or something crazy like that. He would hate that. He'd probably freak out, but he never, I mean like _never_, shows his feelings. He acts like he's fuckin' emotionless. Only reason I know he actually has emotions is because I grew up with the old guy!"

"So… call him father?"

"In German,"

"Why?"

"There's a reason he sent us to Germany!" Gilbert said, rolling his eyes. "He speaks German, it's his first language and he prefers to speak it to English!" Ludwig quickly nodded. "Anyways, try to keep a smile on that face of yours; he'll think he messed you up in the head because he separated you from all sources of goodness in that dang military camp!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Its fine, okay, we're here. Be quiet, stay calm and _smile_." Gilbert said before placing his trademark grin on his face. Ludwig quickly placed a professional look on his face before remembering to smile and then he placed a half smile on his flustered face.

He wasn't ready.

"Gilb-"

Too late the door was open and Gilbert was shoving him in. Ludwig's mouth opened before a light blush covered his face. He saw flashes of lights; someone was taking pictures, a lot of freaking pictures. He let a slightly uneasy smile cross his face as Gilbert grinned and started to drag him towards the end of the room.

"HEY _VATI _(daddy)!" Gilbert shouted gleefully. A tall, pale man who had blond hair sat a table; he had dark blue eyes and beside him sat another man with darker skin. Both men wore suits, yet the other man seemed a bit more childish than the German man. "Luddie, this is _Vater_, _Vati_, this is Ludwig!"

"Ludwig," The blond man nodded formally. Ludwig automatically wondered if Gilbert had been joking about this professional man stressing over titles. "It is a pleasure to meet you; I've heard many good things about you from the school. I'm pleased to finally be able to meet you."

"A-ah thank you sir-" Ludwig's face reddened as he saw the man slightly flinch. "I mean, _Vater_, if I am allowed to call you that," The man's face brightened a little, and he nodded. "Of course, it is finally a pleasure to meet the man who sponsored me as a child,"

The man smiled politely and nodded. "Please do not act so formal, it is quite alright to act a bit more like your older brother, Gilbert."

"Yeah, 'course! Who wouldn't want to act like the awesome me?" Gilbert said cheerfully. Ludwig tried not to wince, why in the world would he act so… immature? Ludwig nodded anyways, deciding he didn't want to hurt his new brother's feelings.

"I will try, but I cannot promise success…" Ludwig mumbled. He winced as Gilbert threw his arm around his neck, rubbing his face against shoulder. "G-Gilbert…?"

"Aw, it looks like little brother might end up being taller than me- not awesome!" Gilbert whined a slight pout on his lips before it turned to a devious smirk. "Very well than, I'll just have to show little _Bruder_ how awesome I am!"

"Please don't." Ludwig muttered, wanting to rub his temples though he realized it would seem extremely rude to do so in front of them. Instead he tried to ignore the headache and embarrassment.

"Oh, my dear Audamar, this darling boy must be the famous Ludwig!" The Italian man said cheerfully, speaking up now. The blond turned around to glance at the dark skinned man with the bright white smile who sat next to his new father. His father nodded sternly to the man who seemed to grin even more.

"You are correct, this is Ludwig, Ludwig this is my work partner Blandus Vargas." Ludwig took a moment to scan his eyes over the other man who grinned brightly at him.

"Oh of course, excuse me," Ludwig said quickly, turning to give the older man a firm handshake. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Vargas." Ludwig nodded, glancing around the room before the older man gave him a cheeky grin again.

"You must meet my two grandchildren!" He paused before he stood up, nodding at a few waiters to open up the doors. The young blond turned around, eyes wide as he looked towards the entrance, watching as two other teenagers walked in.

To be exact, one teen, the auburn haired teen was nearly skipping in, a bright smile on his face. The other one, a darker reddish-brown haired teenager sulked in. The two seemed to be opposites, one cheerful and loud; the other seeming to be moody and quiet.

"Vehh~ Ciao grandpa," the cheerful youthful Italian threw his arms around his grandpa, smiling before placing a kiss on both his cheeks. He then turned back around to grab his brother's arm to hurriedly drag him towards their grandfather, still smiling brightly.

"Ciao… grandpa," The other teen mumbled, glaring darkly at him before turning his cheek to him. Their grandfather smiled before patting his grandson's head. "BASTARD, DON'T PET ME LIKE I'M A DOG!" He screamed, making Ludwig jump.

Gilbert burst out laughing as he saw his brother's eyes wide with slight fright and shock. "Aw jeez man, you should have totally seen you face! It was less than awesome!"

"I-I'm-"

"Oh look!" the Italian's voice was crude as he spun around to glare darkly at Ludwig. "You got another German kid, eh, Mr. Beilschmidt?" The German man nodded, barely able to stop from smirking. Ludwig tried not to lift his hands up in surrender as the Italian walked closer, walking around like he was inspecting him.

Gilbert snickered as he watched the Italian teenager.

"Dumb potato bastard." The Italian hissed as he began to circle Ludwig, instantly reminding the blond of his childhood and when he was first sent to Germany. Ludwig found slight comfort and was able to calm down enough to watch the Italian who finally stopped to glare at him. "You sent this one to the military too. Only he didn't end up nearly as loud and stupid as his brother."

"I ain't stupid! I'm fucking awesome!" Gilbert shouted, pouting.

"Gilbert." His father said impatiently.

"Well I am awesome," Gilbert frowned childishly before grinning. "You're all jealous that I'm so awesome and you aren't! Oh wait, Feli can be awesome too…" The Italian made a strange noise and smiled sweetly while the young German man smiled back. "Well kinda awesome. He cries too much to be as awesome as me!"

"Aw!" Feliciano whined. He then looked at Ludwig for the first time since he came into the room. He smiled dizzily at the teenager before giggled. "Ciao, I'm Feliciano, call me Feli!" The lithe teen turned back to look at his grandfather. "Mama and Papa are waiting downstairs; do you want me to bring them up too?" The teenage boy asked sweetly and innocently. His grandfather looked a bit sheepish as he shook his head.

"I'd rather not have you bring them up…"

"Argh, stupid grandpa!" the older one yelled, picking up the nearest piece of bread and throwing the flimsy food item at his grandfather. "I'm _leaving!_" He then swiftly turned around to march out of the room. Gilbert burst into hysterical giggles and the younger looking Italian looked a little lost.

"Vehh- Grandpaa! I have to go now before Lovi gets angry!" Feliciano leaned forward to give his grandfather a peck on the cheek before waving at his grandfather's friend and his children. "I'll see you later!"

"If I'm not mistaken, Vater, isn't that called anger?"

Two of the three men burst into laughter. Ludwig's father merely cracker a smile. "No, Ludwig. You will never want to see Lovino truly angry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading, please drop me a little review *heart heart*! Will give cookies :D?


End file.
